Saphir Heart
---- Saphir Heart is a tricky wolf girl that loves collecting rare gemstones for her collection, she doesn't usually affiliate with guilds preferring to be left in her own devices but does have a rather strong attraction to Zephyrus making Aetherion a special exception. Story She has an affinity or a sixth sense of finding rare gemstones in anyplace on FFW, and has been hunted or chased after for this ability. She always escapes until she ran into Zephyrus a few times, mostly when he was doing research for Aetherion and ended up saving her from a group that nearly caught her. She had been searching some of the forests on the bottom of the Akaishi mountains in the Japan server and was on the hunt for a few rare pieces of Tanzanite that she knew was in the area. She was determined to add it to her collection since she knew Tanzanite are exceedingly rare in FFW as they are in the real world and finding one would be another accomplishment. Unfortunately some other players had gotten wind of the gems as well and went hunting for the gems, her or both. She had found the Tanzanite first and collected the few that were in the area, she was about to leave when she had found several other players coming up towards her, not wanting to give them a chance she sprinted off with her bag in hand. Since she was new to the area she hadn't had time to explore it so she could get a feel for it and ended up trapped where the forest met the mountain base. It was her luck that Zephy was leaving the mountains through his skyboard and had spotted the strangely large group in the area, he had floated nearby practically over their heads when he saw that they had cornered Saphir he acted on instinct and used his 'angel hair' strings to turn the group into a bunch of puppets before knocking them out with his magic. He floated in front of Saphir making sure she was okay before he went off on his task for that day. Since then she has been intriqued by him since he has a topaz gem that enhances his magic. She tends to follow after him like a lost puppy because of his topaz and because he saved her life, basically she has Juvia's obsession of Gray only its focused on Zephyrus. She also developed a sense of knowing if Zephyrus was nearby....much to the amusement of his guild, and because of that she ends up becoming part of the guild much to Zephyrus's horror. Appearance Female Form: She has long what hair with two white wolf ears ontop of her head, as the hair extends down to where it touches the ground. She wears a red and white kimono that shows her shoulders as a black wrapping is around her waist with a red bow to keep the kimono on her. The kimono only extends down to her mid thighs as she is barefoot with red wrappings around her ankles, she has light blue markings on her forehead. Male Form: The hair is still long but it is tied into a ponytail that goes down midway to his back and tied by a single red ribbon and still has the dark blue markings on his face and ears ontop of his head. He wears a male top of a yukata that's a bit loose fitting with black stras on his arm and tied to a single finger. He wears a bit puffy black pants that goes to the knees with bandages wrapped downwards towards his ankles. Both forms have cinnamon red colored eyes. Personality A giggly, happy wolf girl who loves finding anything like jewels but has a loving attraction to gems especially rare ones. She may play pretend that she's innocent but she's rather cunning when it comes to getting somethign she wants, but she never intentionally harms someone unless they steal from her...then all hell breaks loose. Pre-Cannon Saphir had gotten a copy of the game from one of her friends and decided to give it a try. She really enjoyed the game when she could choose characteristics of her favorite games and knew what she wanted to do, though after her accident eating that gem in the game her friend wouldn't stop laughing and teasing her about it much to her annoyance. She met Zephyrus and joined Aetherions before she had been introduced to Illu, by the time she had joined the guild Illu had been apart of Kurotsubasa. Saphir watched her in the tournamnet even though at the time she was on a gem hunt she saw all the replays when she got back into town and found out from Aeon and Zephyrus that Illu was Aeon's and pretty much the guild's 'Little Sister'. Cannon(FFW) She took care of the warehouse in Tokyo City but would swich with Illu each week between the US server and the Asian server for Aetherion's guild. When the guys had come back she immediantely had used her mana powers to grab Zephy into the warehouse and hugged him close to her chest, saying that she missed him alot. She usually is following Zephy around, although she smelled the scent of snakes around somewhere which made her nervous as msot of her avatar was based around Okami, she ended up finding Illu once she had left the Summoning Scroll shop, but met up with her in her male form which made her, Nyoka and Orochi nervous since the male version had the sword that killed Orochi. She gave Illu a sympathetic look when she was in her thief outfit and later after Illu's fight with wolfy was a bit upset with Illu telling Zephyrus something that she was going to tell him on her own time. Weapons/Items Shiva Gemstone: a stone she had accidentally swallowed when she was searching for berries for a snack. Because Saphir had swallowed it, the energy inside of the gem had been released inside of her and had given her the ability to change her gender from a male or female permanetly. Angel Gozen : (Female only) activating the kakugane Saphir gets a large dark blue and white bow with a heart shaped handle and a bulky right hand gauntlet with silver plating and an animatron thats white with wolf ears and tails that floats next to her. *The animatron shares a consciousness with Saphir and becomes an alter ego *In battle the animatron helps create, aim, and launch shining light blue arrows from the main bow. It can launch several of these arrows at high speeds and with extremely accuracy making extremely making them difficult to avoid. *Communication Device: through the ears of the animatron it can be a communication device like a phone and even broadcast back video feedback *The gauntlet that Saphir has on her other hand can creat special arrows that when shot at someone with injuries transfers the injury to her Trinity Mirror: (Both Forms) Saphir can summon these out of her dimensional pocket, as three large purple mirror discs to reflect and counter an on coming attack, but can also be used as a normal attack with several hits being made at once. Saphir can also use this item to see if there is anyone nearby by looking at their reflections in the mirror. Tundra Beads:(Both Forms) When these items are summoned by Saphir gets a snowflake choker around their neck as tweleve dark turquoise yinyang shaped symbols circle around them. it has the power of ice when it strikes and create minor blizzards but it also makes an excellent range attack rapidly firing them at a single enemy or spreading them out to take on a group. Tsumugari:(Male Only) A large dark blue sword with a emblem in the center of the base of the blade and gold circle around the handle of the blade that is good at both slashing and drilling attacks. Celestial Brush: The brush she uses in order to use Okami's brush techniques. Ink bottle: A self-refilling ink bottle that she has to use the brush techniques so it nevers run out of ink. Summoning Scroll : A rare scroll she found when gem hunting as her senses lead her to it where was buried, it allows her to summon Crystal Wolves. Fiction Powers Okami: Celestial Brush Techniques There are 12 main techniques and each one requires a certain brush stroke which involves either the landscape or a target. *Sunrise: When a circle is drawn a temporary sun will appear to make the darkness disappear *Rejuvenation: Uses it to repair broken inanimate objects when the broken space is colored in *Power Slash: drawing a line it can stun but does allow to cut through anything *Water Lily: drawing a circle in the water a lily pad appeared to be used as a transport or a bridge *Cherry Bomb: drawing a circle with a line (shapted like this: Q ) it creats a bomb *Crescent: by drawing a "C", the sky will change from day to night as a crescent moon appears *Waterspout: It needs a source of water but it can put out fires drawing a line from the water to the target *Galestorm: By drawing loops in the air a great wind is created and can redirect attacks, it also depends on how long the line is when drawn (short makes short but prolonged winds, long lines make powerful winds for a short time. *Inferno: Using an existing fire source can create fire in a different area/spot *Veil of Mist: two paraell lines are drawn surrounding the area and slow time down for about ten seconds *Thunderstorm: Using a source of Lighting (Aeon), Saphir and electrocute targets (Players & inanimate) *Blizzard: Using existing ice as a source she can draw ice trails, create storms, floating ice blocks, by drawing an X with a line across it making an ice storm, which is much stronger then blizzard, it rains down large hexagonal ice crystals to cause devastrated damage. Ben10: Mana manipulation & Energy control *Like Gwen she has the power to manipulate energy/mana and spells *The energy Saphir creates is a dark blue rather then the usual pink *Can create barriers, energy blasts energy constructs (weapons, platforms...etc...) *beams to grab and throw enemies *Detect/find anyone as long as she's met them before *Has the abilities of teleportation, telekinesis, and absorb mana *She also has access to mystic spells that was used and incantations Soul Eater: Free's Demon Eye The witch queen's eyes is in both of Saphir's eyes and when they're in use, both eyes turn from the cinnamon red to a bright turquoise blue. The power is centered around ice magic for spells and the eye power itself how a different set of abilities. Ice Magic: Like Free, the phrase she uses for these spells are : Wolf wolves wolf wolves *Ice Pillar: a cone of solid ice comes out from the bottom to skewer the enemies *Ice Sphere: Create large spheres of ice *Ice Fist: covering her fists in eyes deals better impact *Wolf tail wall: Enlarges her tail and uses it as a shield *Ice bind: Traps the enemies feet in trash Witch Queen Eye's Attack: *Demon's Eye Cannon: Starts charging energy in her eyes and then fires a white blast *Spatial Mage (Independant Cube): using the magic in her left eye she creates a magic cube that will isolate whatever it is in another dimension *Her right eye she can use spatial magic (forwarding vision) to cast an illusion which perfectly projects a reproduction of previous actions Original Power Lunar Magic The user can control, manipulate and create all aspects of the moon and use its lunar energy. The boosts she recieves from the moon also majorly boosts her the traits she gets from being a wolf demon: *Enhanced conditioning *Enhanced regeneration (absorbs energy from the moon to heal herself) *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed The moon magic can be used in the day but its more effective at night or when its twilight/sun is setting, the fuller the moon is the stronger the spells are. The Six Full Moons Spells The Six spells are powerful Luna (Earth moon) based spells that have a dramatic increase in power when she summons a pseudo-full moon if there isn't one out but it still acts like a normal moon affecting her magic and creatures powered by it. She has to say a phrase to activate the spell . Wolf Moon: Spell summons a moon glowing a bright yellow with the shade of a wolf head in the center and makes light based wolves as a pack to take down enemies and can form into one large wolf. *''Let the spirit of the moon come forth, strike down enemies swiftly and as one under the alpha!'' Snow Moon: 'A glowing pearlescent moon as a haze of ice and sleet storm *''Fury of the cold heavens bring down your wrath! Crow Moon: A black moon appears with a red hue surround it as Darkness is expelled from it raining down before shifting into crows covering area in the dark *''Black murder descend and bury them in darkness!'' Waking Moon: A full moon with ripples on the surface appears and creates an extremely loud soundwave blast *''Scream out loud, let the waves travel and break!'' 'Rose Moon: '''A dark pink full moon is brought out as it summons large roses of variet of colors that affect a player's senses or captures them in vines *''Shades of many colors and meanings, let the thorns burst out and capture! 'Thunder Moon: '''A greyish full moon appears with flashes of lighting in the center appear as random lightning bolts strike the earth around the area *''God of lighting Raijin strike down furiously! Lunar Eclipse The strongest form of her power, but she can only hold this form for only 30mins because anymore will cause her to fall unconscious and be stuck in puppy form of a pure white colored wolf for 24 hours all her attacks and skills near useles in this form. *She tranforms into a large black wolf with red markings, that glow in the light of the moon, her size is about as tall as huge building she can still move as swiftly as if she was in her smaller wolf form. The markings on her back glow brighter depending on how full the moon is. Milky Way Like six moon spells of Earth's moon, MIlky way contains the moons of the other planets in the solar system as spell bases and uses a gemstone as a source of power for these spells. '''Mars: '''Garnet *Phobos: Nightmares *Deimos: Fears The two moons of Mars appear briefly behind Saphir before everything disappears into complete darkness and the opposing player's worse fears and nightmares appear and continue to mentally torture the opponent until they faint or give up. '''Jupiter: Peridot *Europa - Ice *Metis - Spacial Shield For Europa a bright turquoise moon is shone before blasting the area with a harsh snowstorm while Metis a moon appears with moving clouds in it and absorbs any attack and resends it into another direction. Saturn: Hematite *Pandora - Great Cage *Hyperion - Uranus: Howlite *Umbriel *Titania *Stephano Neptune: Amazonite *Triton - Warrior of Water *Galatea - Amazon Warrior Two moons appear behind Saphir one a dark blue and one a lighter toned, each with a symbol of a male and female on them. Two spacial beings appear one with a trident and the other with a great sword. 'Pluto: ' Black Obsidian *Hydra - Summons the dark Hydra to attack *Nix - Summons the goddess of the night to create a lunar eclipse with a black moon as giant spheres of darkness rains down, absorbing anything it touches before it disintigrates. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aetherion Category:Earth Category:Players Category:Demon Music Themes Fairy Tail OST: Erza's Theme - Battle theme BlazBlue OST: White Requiem - Transformation/Demon Theme Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aetherion Category:Earth Category:Players Category:Demon